Sasuke dan Naruto
by ChuaChuAi
Summary: Berbagai kisah yang menyertai dua insan berbeda kepribadian ini. Warn: SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuFemNaru/NaruFemSasu, Yaoi, Yuri, Genderswitch, etc.
1. I Love Mama

Sejak dulu, aku selalu mengidolakan mama. Menurutku, mama adalah orang yang hebat. Mama bisa melakukan semuanya. Membuat makanan, membersihkan rumah, membetulkan genteng, dan membacakanku sebuah dongeng. Selama mama melakukan semua itu, aku tidak pernah melihat mama mengeluh.

Seperti sekarang. Mama sedang memasak makan siang. Di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan mama. Papa sedang bekerja, sedangkan kakak masih di sekolah. Jadi biasanya aku makan siang hanya berdua dengan mama. Setelah itu, mama akan membacakanku sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur siang.

Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin membantu mama. Tapi mama bilang nanti aku terluka. Padahal itu tak apa. Suatu saat aku akan menjadi seperti papa. Menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan hebat. Dan bisa melindungi mama.

Aku melihat mama sedang sibuk. Mengambil garam, memasukkan gula, dan memotong sayur. Rambut pirang mama diikat seperti ekor kelinci. Hihihi lucu. Celemeknya warna merah muda! Dan, oh, mama sangat serius.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau tertawakan?" suara lembut mama membuat tawaku terhenti. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, ma."

Mama tampak berjalan menuju ke arah meja yang aku duduki dengan membawa makanan. Kemudian menatanya dengan teliti.

"Benarkah?"

Kali ini aku mengangguk. Aku berteriak dengan keras saat mama menggendongku dan membawaku ke kursi. Mama hanya tersenyum dan kembali pada pekerjaannya menata makanan.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Dan mama dengan sigap memelukku. Lagi-lagi aku berteriak keras.

"Astaga, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" tanya mama sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Habisnya mama menyebalkan. Aw! Jangan cubit pipiku, ma!"

Mama tersenyum lebar. Aku tertegun untuk sesaat. Sebelum membalas senyumannya. Inilah yang paling aku sukai dari mama. Senyumannya. Sangat berbeda dengan papa dan kakak yang jarang tersenyum. Cepat-cepat aku memeluk mama membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku sayang mama!"

Mama tertawa kecil.

"Mama juga sayang Sasuke-kun."


	2. Friendzone

Sudah 15 menit aku duduk di kursi ini. Wanita di hadapanku terlihat tengah termenung. Aku sedikit khawatir melihatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, dia berkata, "Kemarin dia menemuiku. Dan berkata bahwa dia menyukaiku." Wajahnya tampak berbinar-binar.

Di satu sisi, aku yakin dia tengah berbohong. Namun di sisi lain, wajahnya tampak alami. Senyumnya sangat tulus, walaupun tipis.

"Apa kau yakin?" aku bertanya. "Maksudku, dia sudah memiliki kekasih, kan?"

Dia tertawa. Lagi-lagi terlihat sangat alami. "Jadi, aku bermimpi?" bibirnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Kalau begitu, itu adalah mimpi terindahku."

Aku hanya diam. Ia menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Wajahnya tampak sangat tenang. Sehingga sulit untukku menebak apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Aku tersentak saat dia kembali menatapku. "Apa menurutmu, itu nyata?"

Sontak aku menggeleng, membuatnya menahan tawa. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang siap menghancurkan hubungan seseorang?" Aku menggaruk pipi kananku. Kini dia tertawa.

Tawanya... sangat menawan. Kusadari dia berubah menjadi wanita cantik dan dewasa.

Dia menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga kanan. Kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaik."

Aku hanya diam.


	3. No More Perfume

Aku sedang duduk sambil membaca novel saat dia datang dan dengan seenaknya menghempaskan diri di sofa tempatku duduk. Sontak saja aku menjauh, dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya sambil mencoba mendekatiku. Aku kembali menjauh. "Kau bau."

Aku melihatnya kebingungan dan mencium tubuhnya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menatapku. "Aku wangi. Kau tidak mencium bau parfumku?"

Setengah menantang, aku menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Ya, aku menciumnya. Lalu?"

Dia berdecak sebelum menyilangkan kaki kanannya. Kami masih bertatapan. Sebelum dia merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

Dapat kurasakan beberapa kali mata kiriku berkedut. "Apa kau lupa mengenai ucapanku tempo hari?"

Dia kembali berdecak dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Smell like perfume, no more sex."

"Making love." koreksiku. Dia hanya mendengus dan mendekatiku. Aku hanya diam sebelum sesuatu menarik perhatianku.

"Apa itu lipstick?" tanyaku. Ia berhenti dan menatapku nyalang.

Aku memicingkan kedua mataku. "Merah? Aku baru tahu kau suka memakai lipstick berwarna merah menyala." ujarku dengan nada mengejek.

Kulihat ia memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Aku tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk memakai lipstick."

Dia kembali mendekat membuatku menghela napas. Tangan kanannya menarik pinggangku, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap bibir bawahku.

Tanpa aba-aba dia menciumku. Sedangkan aku terlarut dalam ciumannya. Di sela-sela ciuman kami, aku berujar, "Kau memang kekasih yang brengsek."

Dia tertawa, "Dan kau kekasih yang bodoh karena tetap mencintai kekasihnya yang brengsek." balasnya. Dia pun melanjutkan ciuman kami.


	4. Special Gift

Di sebuah bangku taman, Sasuke duduk dan menunggu. Kemarin, ia dan kekasihnya, Naruto, merencanakan pertemuan ini secara khusus.

Seperti halnya pasangan lain, mereka juga merayakan hari jadi. Ini merupakan hari jadi Sasuke dan Naruto yang ke-3. Dan ritual mereka pada hari itu adalah pergi ke tempat yang memiliki kenangan tersendiri.

Di tempat ini adalah tempat pertama kali Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya. Saat itu. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya melamun setelahnya. Akhirnya Sasuke membawa Naruto pulang.

Ketika sampai di depan rumahnya, si pirang berkata, " _Tadi aku bermimpi? Tapi kok rasanya nyata sekali saat Sasuke mengatakannya. Kalau kubilang aku juga mencintainya, dia marah tidak ya?"_ Kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Selama 15 menit lamanya Sasuke terlarut. Hingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"Hei," ujar Naruto sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya ia sodorkan pada Sasuke, "Mana hadiahku?"

"Sudah." jawab Sasuke. Membuat Naruto mengernyitkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Oh ya?" Naruto memastikan. "Apa?"

"Kau bisa tanya orangtuamu." Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Bahkan kekasihnya itu belum mau memandang wajahnya. Tak lama ia membuka ponsel dan menghubungi ibunya. Ia berbicara tak sabaran pada ibunya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia menutup teleponnya dengan mulut ternganga.

"K-kau..." ujarnya gugup, "KAU MELAMARKU?!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

 **Untuk yang ini belum sempat dipublish di Wattpad. Error -,-**


End file.
